the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
President of the United States of America
The President of the United States is the elected head of state and head of government of the United States of America, as well as the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. There is always one Fobble President and one mutant one at any given time. The President is advised on matters by their staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. They also chair the Mutamon to pass Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Lindsay Kellerman's case), though the verdict is decided by majority vote, including that of the Presidents themselves. Despite being the head of the American community, it is not uncommon for the President to uphold a facade of peace and safety to maintain control and the satisfaction of the public, even if it means blatantly lying to the citizens, putting them at risk, and forcing the media to corroborate the government's claims. This was a sign of the corruption during the times of the Third NoHead War. The President was formally appointed in 1789 when George Washington was voted in as the first President. Both presidents, mutant or otherwise, are democratically elected through a public vote and there is a four-year limit to a President's term in office. History Early history and abolition Bill Clinton's term ran for two years, in which he unintentionally gave little chance to build up any effective defense as a whole, and it eventually cost him his life when he was overwhelmed and killed in 1995, with the official line saying that he had resigned. Mr. Stupid NoHead's puppet, Aurora Black, became his replacement. Black, under Mind control, was appointed as President, though she was really only Mr. Stupid NoHead's puppet, with the Dark Lord effectively becoming the true President. While Black was to handle everyday business, which included changing the entire government to match with the NoHeads' ideology, Mr. Stupid NoHead was free to extend his reign beyond the government. Initially, NoHead did not announce himself President, but instead kept himself hidden in the shadows, in order to plant uncertainty and doubt within the community, preventing them from trusting anyone and forming any rebellion that may have overwhelmed the government and the NoHeads. Finally, Mr. Stupid NoHead gave a speech, announcing that the U.S. Government would be reorganized into the first International Empire, with himself as absolute ruler of the solar system, thereby marking the end of two hundred years of democracy. The office of President was subsequently replaced by the position of International Emperor. Restoration of the title After the Battle of Superhero University, the rank of President was reestablished by, and because of, the Police Grand Army following their hard-won victory. By the end of the war, Roxanne Waterston was appointed as President, the position later becoming permanent. Her term led to the revolutionizing of the entire government, removing any and all corruption that had permeated it before and during the takeover. However, neither she nor her Fobble compatriot, , were at their best because Zira Miranda Grover secretly had them both under mind control, with Waterston being slightly more resistant to it. By 2020, Aaron Clinton had succeeded Waterston as President, while succeeded Obama. Master Intelligence was offered, but refused, the position on at least two occasions. This was due to Master Intelligence's past, leading himself to believe that he was not to be trusted with power. Following Zira's demise in 2032, future Presidents were much more prone to making their own conscious decisions. List of Presidents of the United States 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century 22nd century 25th century Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Growing Up: A Super Babies Story'' * *''Perpetual Seer: Maranda Bones' Compliments'' Category:Political titles Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:U.S. Government